


right now (i love this feeling).

by Kendrickstyle



Series: Speechless [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kid Fic, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickstyle/pseuds/Kendrickstyle
Summary: “Babe?” She said, earning a hum from her wife, who kept her eyes looked in the book she got her for Christmas. Emily sat by her side on the bed they shared. “Do you want to have kids?”Aubrey tensed a bit, and Emily almost thought she had said the wrong thing because she knew her a bit too much to know what that rigid posture meant. The blonde looked up from her book and took her glasses off, sighing.“I... I‘m not sure yet.” Aubrey bit her lip. “I’ve been meaning to have this conversation with you for months now, but it just didn’t feel right i guess.” She paused. “Would you?”-OR: Aubrey and Emily have a kid, yay!
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Emily Junk & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Emily Junk/Aubrey Posen
Series: Speechless [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583032
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	right now (i love this feeling).

**Author's Note:**

> _I love this feeling and right now  
>  I wish you were here with me  
> 'Cause right now,  
> Everything is new to me.  
> You know I can't fight the feeling.  
> And every night I feel it.  
> Right now  
> I wish you were here with me. _

“You ready, babe?” Her wife asked, bringing the blonde's hand to her lips while holding the car wheel with the other one.

Aubrey smiled excitedly. “Of course! Let’s see our goddaughter already.”

Emily parked their car, laughing softly. “We’ve met Laura before, hun. You know, that tiny baby girl that’s just as adorable as her mother is.” Aubrey rolled her eyes. “Besides she already sees us as her aunts.”

“Yes, but this makes it official.” The blonde pouted as she took out the seat belt. “Why are you putting me down, Emily? You know you love her just as much as i do.” She looked at her wife pointedly, narrowing her eyes. Emily kissed her cheek sweetly, and Aubrey felt her wife’s smile against her face.

“No reason, i’m just messing with you.” She opened her door. “Now let’s go see our beloved goddaughter.”

Aubrey tried opening her own before she heard the voice of her wife.

“Nope, don’t you dare. Let me get it for you.” She said as she ran to the other side of the car, making her laugh. It was amazing how well they were together and it also amazed Aubrey how sweet was Emily to her, even when they already spent years as a couple and had a couple more under their belt as wives. She felt so lucky. And she knew Emily felt the same way. “Mi amor.” The brunette said bowing slightly as she opened the door for her.

“Such a gentleman, Miss Junk.”

“Junk-Posen now.” She winked, taking her hand and closing the door after her.

Aubrey hummed, fixing her wife’s coat. “I can’t believe i let you keep that.” She said as she took a few moments to admire Emily’s face. Time had passed since they met, and now she had lost most of the baby fat she had back then, making her look more mature now. But she was just as sweet, and caring, and beautiful as Aubrey remembered her being in her freshman year at Barden.

Hotter, even.

“See something you like?” Emily teased. Aubrey didn't waste time, kissing her softly as if trying to communicate how in love she was with her. She felt her wife’s hands on her waist, pulling her closer, making her smile against the other’s mouth. Her own hands traveled to Emily’s neck. “I love you too.” The tall woman said when they were still close enough they pressed their foreheads together, taking in their little moment.

“So are you gonna get in or what?” They heard the voice of Chloe, their long time friend and host for the evening.

Both women laughed before greeting the redhead with a warm hug, stepping inside the Beale household. Unlike Aubrey and Emily, they decided on keeping Chloe’s last name. They still don’t know the details as for why.

“You‘re glowing, Chlo.” Aubrey said to her friend.

Chloe just dismissed her with her hand. “Yeah well, pregnancy does marvelous things with your body.”

Emily couldn’t help but whistled as she admired the house before them. “It looks beautiful here, too.”

“Well, I’m taking the credit for that one.” Beca chimed in, holding their baby. “And this one.” She said as she kissed her daughter’s face.

Aubrey was a goner as soon as she saw their _niece-slash-goddaughter_ , aww-ing and taking her from Beca’s grip.

“Hello my love.” She said with her baby voice. “It’s me, your goddmother.” Laura seemed to at least recognize her voice, smiling and kicking her small feet at her, she even babbled a bit. “Ohh i love you too.” The blonde answered as if they were having a real conversation.

“Do I get to hold her too?” Emily said approaching her wife, who only moved away.

“Maybe later, dear. She’s mine now.”

-

“Should I be worried your wife might want to take our daughter home?.” Beca said as she offered a glass of wine to a giggling Emily.

Emily snorted as she accepted the drink. “Normally I would say no, but I’m starting to think she loves her a bit too much.” Beca hummed. They stood quiet as they watched how Chloe and Aubrey played with Laura, and Emily couldn’t help herself from smiling at the sight.

“So” Beca started, playing with the content of her glass. “Did you already had the _kids talk_?”

The taller woman sighed softly. “Not yet, but I can tell Aubrey wants to.” Her friend nodded in understandment. “Just look at her, she’d be such a great mom. And here I am still feeling like the mess I was in college.” She said, making the tiny brunette laugh softly.

“You would be great too, you know.” Beca interrupted. “And I mean it. Not just based on how you spoil my kid, but also because I know you, Em. You’re one of the most selfless, caring person I’ve ever met. Hell i’d even say you’re the only one, but you know, my wife exists.”

And it was in that moment Emily fully appreciated how much had Beca grown from that grumpy teenager she’d met those years ago, to this amazing woman who was defenitedly ready to form a family.

“Jeez, parenting changed you.” She tried to ease the mood, making Beca smile.

“Laura might be my first born but you’ll forever be my baby, Legacy.”

Emily put a hand over her heart, closing her eyes contently. They went back to stare in silence for a couple of seconds before Aubrey turned to her, waving one of Laura’s small hands at her. Still, she could tell that was her wife’s way to check up on her. The brunette waved back, smiling.

“I guess I’m just scared, you know. I try to be a good person but being a mom is kind of a new level. I can feel Aubrey’s ready, but I'm not sure I am.”

Beca thought for a moment. “You’re never ready to be a parent, that’s sure. And, I don’t know everything about it, but I’ll take being worried as a good signal.” Emily nodded. “If being a mom is something you’d like be, I’d say you guys talk it out and see how it can work for you as a couple, no preassure. I’m sure Aubrey wouldn’t mind if you decided it’s not what you want.” She said. “Besides _we_ , as the tired mothers we already are, would love that. And I’m sure Laura would enjoy having you guys all to herself.”

-  
It was a couple of months later, after long weeks of thinking about it a _lot_ ( and even calling her mom once or twice asking for advice), that Emily decided to bring the topic to her wife.

“Babe?” She said, earning a hum from the blonde, who kept her eyes looked in the book she got her for Christmas. Emily sat by her side on the bed they shared. “Do you want to have kids?”

Aubrey tensed a bit, and Emily almost thought she had said the wrong thing because she knew her a bit too much to know what that rigid posture meant. The blonde looked up from her book and took her glasses off, sighing.

“I... I‘m not sure yet.” Aubrey bit her lip. “I’ve been meaning to have this conversation with you for months now, but it just didn’t feel right I guess.” She paused. “Would you?”

“Well of course, I want kids with you!” The brunette answered almost too fast. She took her wife’s hand on her own, gazing down for a while. “But I was scared. Still am, if we’re being honest. What if I'm not good enough?”

“Oh baby, you’d be such a good mom.” Aubrey said using a hand to make her wife look up at her. She felt her heart break at the sight of Emily’s eyes filled with tears. The blonde moved so her wife could climb up to bed with her.

Emily laid on top of Aubrey, not breaking eye contact. “Do you really think so? I mean, would you like to raise tiny humans with me?”

Aubrey rolled her eyes playfully at her wife’s choice of words. “I _know_ so, Em.” She kissed the brunette’s temple. “You’re truly the most amazing person I’ve ever known. You’re incredibly patient, and just to think that you would ever look our kid as softly as you look at me, I melt.” Emily’s heart fluttered when she heard Aubrey talking about they hypotetical kids. “I know who I married, and if it wasn’t obvious before, I trust you, my love. Of course I’ll like to raise tiny humans with you.”

Emily kissed her. “The idea of being pregnant doesn’t sound as appealing though.” The blonde thought about it for a moment.

“Well, I could have them. Or we could try with adoption agencies, but that's something we should discuss for a bit longer, it is a big decision after all.”

“Baby steps.” Emily buried her head on her wife’s neck.

“Baby steps.”

-

Emily leaned on the door frame as she stared at the soft yellow crib that was before her.

Cameron was a lovely baby boy. He was charming as her Momma but defenitely kept the serenity her Mommy had. He smiled a lot, and was a little bit shy. And Emily adored him. She couldn’t even dare to think about her life before her precious son, it seemed so strange... So empty. And as time passed by she was more and more confident about being a good mother figure. Of course it still scared her, but as Beca said, fear was good, it keeps us on our track. It makes us be careful.

It also helped to have Aubrey around, her wife had proved she was, indeed, mother material.

Some babbling caught her attention, she stepped in and saw the 9 month boy looking at her contently “Hey, I didn’t realize you were awake.” She said picking him up. He moved his tiny hands to cup both sides of her face.

“Momma.” He said exactly. “Mommy!”

Emily laughed at him. “You're such a momma’s boy, aren’t you? C’mon.” The brunette walked into the kitchen with Cameron in her arms. “Mommy is sleeping right now, so I guess you’re stuck with me. Now, are we hungry?” She looked at him.

“Hunggy.” He answered.

“Okay Cammie, time to make some breakfast.”

It didn’t take long for Aubrey to wake up to an empty bed. She rolled a bit to see if her wife had already started her day and huffed when she didn’t feel her. The blonde took a few seconds to fully wake up, letting the soft smell of coffee fill her lungs. Once she was ready, she walked into the kitchen, still a bit sleepy.

“Mommy!” Cameron said excitedly as he saw her appear in the door frame. Aubrey went to pick him up and gave soft kisses in all his little face, making him giggle.

“Hey, when it’s my turn?” Emily chimed in, watching contently from the counter as she held a spatula. “I’m the one making all the work. I should be getting kisses, too.” She pouted.

Aubrey laughed, raising her eyebrows. “But he’s far more adorable, dear.” The blonde said looking at their son, who just hung up to her mother. Emily gasped, making her wife roll her eyes playfully. “I’m kidding, baby, you’ll get plenty of kisses later. More even if what you’re cooking tastes as good as it smells.”

“Deal.” The tall woman said contently.

-

“Ready?” She said as she parked their car outside their friends house.

“Well yes, let’s meet our adorable nephew!” Chloe could barely hold her excitement. Beca herself was excited, wanting to meet the baby boy for a few weeks now. But they had to arrange a few things first back at home. “Are you ready to meet cousin Cameron, baby?” The redhead asked as they pulled out of the car, taking their daughter into her grip.

“Yes.” Laura chimed in. “I wanna” she babbled.

“Let’s go then.” Beca said.

They walked to the front door, knocking a few times to let their hosts know they were here. Emily was the one who opened for them, smiling brightly.

“Auntie Em!” Laura screamed as she waved her hand excitedly.

“Oh my gosh Laura you’re such a big girl now!” The tall brunette said as she grabbed her goddaughter. “You’re not allowed to grow up that fast.” She commented making the girl giggle. “Come in guys, Aubrey’s finishing dinner.”

Chloe and Beca walked in, making themselves comfortable. It didn’t take long for Aubrey to appear in the living room, echanging hello’s and spoiling her goddaughter with those cookies she knew she liked a bit too much.

“Not to be rude or anything but where is he?” Chloe said when she couldn’t keep in herself anymore. “Where’s our little prince?” Beca rolled her eyes as Aubrey let out a soft laugh at her best friend obvious excitement.

“He’s taking a nap, but he should be up soon, don’t worry.” The blonde commented, winking at little Laura, who just stared at her from her playing spot in the hall.

True to her word, an hour or so later, Emily walked to them with a tiny boy hugged to her neck. He eyed them shyly. “Wanna say hi to your aunts?” He burried his little face into her mom’s neck to hide himself.

Chloe eye’s were filled with tears. “He looks so much like you, Bree.” She admired. Aubrey took her friend's hand.

“Yeah but less bitchy.” Beca said earning a slap from her wife. “Ow, Chlo!”

Cameron looked at them, then separated himself from Emily for a moment. “C-hlo.” He babbled, making the redhead squeal.

Aubrey pulled the baby boy into her lap. “That's right baby, she's aunt Chloe.” She pointed to her best friend. “And that’s aunt Beca.” The tiny brunette gave him a smile, waving at him.

“Chlo..e.” He said. Then he giggled and waved his hand at her, almost cradling into her lap. Chloe was almost crying as she picked him and hugged him tighly, kissing his face. Which made the toddler laugh.

“Auntie Bree.” The blonde heard Laura, the soon-to-be-4-year-old picking on her dress shyly. “He yours?” She asked, pointing at Cameron.

The blonde pulled her into her lap. “Yes love, that’s your cousin, his name is Cameron.” She explained patiently. Laura looked up at her with her big blue eyes that reminded her so much to Chloe's, taking in the new information.

“I wanna see, mommy!” The Miny-Chloe said crawling to where her friend sat. She eyed him cautiously. “Hi, i’m Laura.” She said as maturely as she could, remembering how her mother talked when she greeted someone she was unfamiliar with at the supermarket.

“Law-ra.” Cameron tried to say, making the girl giggle.

Emily reached up to brush a tear that fell to her cheeks, her wife stood up and kissed her briefly before asking if she was okay. “I’m fine.” She answered. Aubrey nodded in understanding and hugged her from behind, resting her head on the brunette’s shoulders.

“Told you we would be okay.” Aubrey said after a while.

Emily turned her face to look at her wife. “Yeah, we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! long time no see. Med school is crazy af and yeah, life sucks. 
> 
> anyway merry christmas and happy 2020!
> 
> i've had this on my mind for a few days and just had to let it go. I'm thinking of making a series out of it but idk if someone would be interested? Comments are appreciated, lemme know what you think!
> 
> english is not my first language so there's that, but still.
> 
> enjoy!


End file.
